


Stardew Valley: The Great Adventure.

by MrMexx777



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1970-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMexx777/pseuds/MrMexx777
Summary: After his wedding with Abigail, Mexx has been happy than never before. After years, however, the climate deteriorated so much that it was life-threatening to continue to live in their well-known Stardew Valley. The inhabitants of the valley had to get out of the region as soon as possible. Not everyone made it in time. After that, the ways parted between the survived families...
Relationships: Mexx and Abigail





	1. The Prehistory.

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Don't get confused, it's only the prehistory! The present starts in the next chapter.
> 
> A lot will happen here that will affect the future so it's better not skipping this chapter.
> 
> And now, enjoy reading!
> 
> Also, this story IS in the works! It's NOT completed! 
> 
> I'm sorry that you only know now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i've also written this story on fanfiction.net. if you want to read it there, read. bye.

Many things have changed since Mexx (the Farmer) moved into Pelican Town. It's been six years since he moved in.

Let's see what exactly changed before we go to the present and the future.

First he restored the Community Center very quickly. After that Joja fell apart financially.

Since then, Pierre has been open 7 days a week. Everyone loved Mexx. He became very popular. But that's not all. While he was restoring the CC, he also repaired the bridge at the east of the town, so he could enter the quarry and mine all the ores and gemstones. He donated almost everything to the museum. Next he removed the shimmering rock near the mines. Then he repaired the bus so he could drive to the Calico Desert. One of the most important repairs for Mexx and the town was the repair of the minecart system that runs between the bus stop, the mountains and Pelican Town. After he had repaired and restored everything, he wanted to be more social. Even if he was beloved by almost everyone, he still had no friendships with anyone. So he looked for someone, who he could marry, someone who he'd love. Not just for a few years, but for life.

First he asked Penny, if she has time for a walk. She answered 'yes' and they walked a little through the town. They talked about some things. But when she had said that she dislikes gloomy people, he said he's gotta go somewhere. He felt a little insulted. At his house, he was thinking... 'What could he do for being one of the darker people? Does he even have a chance to find someone who is like him? Or at least someone, who doesn't hate people like him, but being neutral to them.' But for now he has to rest. He is going to try it on another day.

A few days after, he tried to date Maru, but she said they 'don't go together as a couple'

'What was going on?' Mexx thought in his mind. 'He just wants to get to know the hottest girls of his new place of residence', he kept thinking...

'Hmmm... who could be next? Definitely not Leah or Haley, the worst ones... or at least they aren't my type. Maybe Emily? No, better not, cuz nobody knows how Clint will end up after that. I don't want anybody to die because of suicide...' So Mexx knew there was only one person left: Abigail! He was thinking... 'Actually, she's looks pretty... purple hair...sure why not? She's my only hope!'

So next day he went to Pierre's, where he was welcome anyways. He waited until she came out of her room and went into the shop. Meanwhile, he was looking at various goods.

When she entered the shop, Mexx looked at her face and he fell in love with her right away. He was dreaming of her untill she came to him and asked:

"You are the new farmer, aren't you?".

"Well...", Mexx answered, "No. I've moved here already maybe a year ago, don't you think?"

"Oh is that so? Sometimes I'm lost in people I don't see very often", Abigail answered.

'Don't worry', Mexx was thinking in his mind, 'Soon it'll be changed *happy in thought*'.

"Oh btw, do you hear that? It's raining... I love this weather! You can take a little walk with me, if you want" Abigail said.

"Oh... very kind of you...", Mexx answered, "I mean I usually don't like getting soaked, but at the moment I feel overheated because of the hot summer weather, so why not coolin' down?"

And then they went out into the rainy weather.

"Speaking of getting soaked... I think you do that very often, cuz you've gotta work everyday on your farm to earn money, don't you?" Abigail giggled.

"Well, you'd guess I do?" Mexx laughed loudly.

"Also, I've got a question... Is it hard working on your farm?" Abigail asked carefully.

"Why y'all always say 'your' maybe soon it'll be 'our' far.. ops." Mexx didn't know what he was saying. But Abigail already understood.

"Well, let's better change the topic", Abigail suggested. Still it was too early to talk about something like that.

And so they got to know each other much better thanks to their dialogues. After that, it has already become evening and they said goodbye to each other and then they went to their homes.

'He's much better than Sebastian, more romantic and everything...', Abigail was thinking while she was heading home while Mexx on the other side was thinking about Abby:

'She is the one. My time has come. Now I'll do my best to take her away from Sebastian.'

The very next day he forged a plan how to get closer to Abigail. He thought for many hours. After that he went to Pierre's to say hi to his new friend Abigail.

He entered her room after knocking. But she said she just feels like sleeping all day. But when she saw it was Mexx, she became very happy and asked him if he wants to play a game on her console with her, to which he replied 'yes, why not'. They played all day many classic games like Super Mario, F-Zero and even Wii Sports. They had a lot of fun. It became evening and they talked a little about life.

"Oh, btw. Here, this is for you." Mexx said while giving her an amethyst. "I've found it in the quarry and I thought you'd like it."

"Hey, it's my favorite gem, how did you know that?!"Abigail asked enthusiastically.

And Mexx answered: "Well, I know everything about everyone, btw, I bet you like chocolate cake. If you want you can come to my farm and we'll bake one together."

Abigail was delighted. 'How did he know all that, he's a genius! He's not only very romantic, he's intelligent!' she was thinking in her mind.

"If you've got time, you can come tomorrow!" He continued.

She replied only one sentence: "Wait for me tomorrow! I'll be there."

And so they said goodbye and Mexx went back home.

'Another successful day, she starts to like me more and more!' He was thinking while heading back home.

Abigail and Mexx were in love with each other... but they didn't trust to tell it each other yet.

The next day Sebastian wanted to see Abigail and so he went to Pierre's. But when he had asked her if she's got some time to hang out with him, she responded she doesn't have time, she's gotta go to an important meeting.

*Breathing easy*, 'that was a close call', Abigail was thinking. Then she went to Mexx' Farm.

When she arrived Mexx was already waiting outside for her. They came closer and hugged.

"Glad to to see you again, my violet-haired girl.", he said.

She blushed. Then they went into the house.

At the house he continued: "Well, as you can see, I bought all the ingredients fresh from your father. Thank you, Pierre!"

Then they started making the cake.

After they had finished and eaten the cake, they wanted to kiss, but someone interrupted them at the last moment.

That someone was Sebastian.

"Wow. Who've we got here?", He said angrily.

Abigail was trying to explain: "Sebastian, listen. From now on we aren't friends anymore, got it? I like Mexx more than you. Sorry for telling you this the hard way, but you needed to know it."

"Hm. Ok so?", Sebastian was surprised, "Then I'll go now." And then he left. He looked angrily into Mexx's eyes one more time and slammed the front door behind him.

"What was he doing in my house anyways?" Mexx was trying to figure out.

"Maybe you just need a better lock.", Abigail rounded off the joke and laughed a little.

"And you're such a funny girl and above all a gloomy one...", Mexx continued.

Abigail was shocked: "Oh my... Mexx, I-I-... love you. Btw, cannot believe I'm sayin' that."

And they hugged, kissed, went to bed and fell asleep together.

It was the best night ever for them.

After all they got married and Abigail moved to Mexx's Farm.

Since then the town has split into two halves: The one who likes Mexx: Leah, Marnie, Shane, Emily, Jodi, Pierre, Caroline, Harvey, Evelyn, George, Penny, Willy, Elliott, Robin, Demetrius and Lewis and the other who are jealously: Sebastian, Sam, Maru, Alex and Haley, they may plan something how to get revenge, especially on Mexx. Until now, the jealous ones have been trying to break into his house and at least steal something. But always without success. Mexx had alarms and surveillance cameras installed all over his property so nobody could steal anything on his farm during the night.

The other people, like for example Rasmodius or Linus were staying out of this conflict.

Five years have passed since then and Mexx and Abigail experienced a lot together and got really rich.


	2. The Strange Saying of Elliott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO.

It's the 11th day of summer, sixth year. It was the day of the Luau, so Mexx and Abigail went to the event. They have all had a lot of fun. At the evening, Abigail went back to the farm to look after their five year old son Victor. Mexx stayed at the beach to listen to the wave sounds. He was thinking of something, till Elliott came from behind and asked:  
"Fine, isnt't it?"  
Mexx turned around and replied: "Yes it is, though my wife doesn't like it at all. She actually should. Now she has to deal with our son. She does it really well, she loves him. I love him too, of course."  
"That's right. Sometimes we just can't understand women. But they need to take care of their children.", Elliott added, "Listen, I heard that the climate was getting 'life threatening' in our valley. Most likely because of global warming. The water level rises quickly. Maybe big tsunamis can come soon."  
Mexx thought about it. Then he asked: "Does that mean we all have to flee the valley as quickly as possible?"  
"Maybe yes, maybe not. I don't know. I've heard it in the local news. Have you ever watched them?" Elliott asked.  
"Uh... maybe a month ago? Don't know exactly...", Mexx responded.  
Elliott continued: "What I mean by that... I'll tell the mayor. And you'd best warn Abigail. Don't panic though!"  
"Well, I'm not the man of panic, so everything will be alright. I'm going to warn Abby. See you tomorrow then.", Mexx said concerned.  
"Hey, by the way: I noticed that the wind has also increased quite a bit recently, was also mentioned in the news. I hope there won't be any hurricanes!", Elliott said afterwards.  
"Ok.", Mexx replied,"I'll tell her as calmly as I can. Bye bye."  
"Bye." Elliot said.  
While heading home Mexx was thinking if all this is really true.  
When he arrived, Abigail was already asleep. It was midnight.  
'I'll tell her tomorrow.', Mexx was thinking.


	3. Just trying to tell you about...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nah.

The next day, Mexx got up extremely early, at 5am.  
Abigail was still asleep, Victor either.  
He sat and thought bout his earlier, horrific life but then his wife scared him, he even fell off the chair.  
"Why you up so early? It's not good for your health.", she muttered.  
"You'd better not know...", he said, well rested.  
"Ok-", she said and fell asleep to the floor.  
He laughed a little, but then he got serious and said: "Well... someone needs to rest.", he put Abigail back on the bed and looked after Victor.  
"We may need to get outta here soon, my dear son.", he muttered to himself.

It was 9 o'clock in the morning when Abigail called Mexx to share memories with him.  
"Remember the first night we spent together? You-"  
"Yes, I impregnated you accidentally that night.", Mexx interrupted her quickly: "After a while he came out of you. And now, there he sleeps. Victor. But you wanted him. And an abortion would be fkin awful. I still kinda need to apologize. So: Abigail, I AM VERY SORR-".  
"Ok, stop, I didn't want it going that far. I know it was way too early, havin' a child with early eighteens and you were twenty-eight and we weren't even married. Perhaps you thought and maybe still think I'd only care about our child and not you. But you are wrong. I still love you like in the ol' days!", She almost cried and she fell into Mexx's chest. He hugged her and she hugged him too.  
This woke Victor. He ran over to the bedroom and saw his parents, whose were happy.  
"Hey baby do you wanna go to the beach I'll buy you ice cream on the way back." Mexx asked his son happily.  
"Oh yes I do wanna go to the beach, but with mom!", Victor replied excited back: "Hehe. Why do you have purple hair, mom? *laughs*".  
Then Mexx said to Abigail: "You better go with him. Play with him, try to entertain him. Watch out for the jealously ones, especially Sebast-"  
"Don't tell me what to do! I mean, you just say it everytime when I go alone. I know you just don't want to lose us, but this won't happen. I know especially Sebastian is angry at us, because I deserted him, but I'm already twenty-three and can decide what I do by myself.", Abigail said and kissed him to convince him.  
Before she and Victor left, Mexx said afterwards: "But you already know that I'm ten years older than you. I've experienced a lot more... it's a long story so I don't want to bother you. See you tonight!"  
"Bye already!", Abigail chuckled and then they both left.

'The first attempt to tell her about the weather failed. Excellent!', Mexx thought.

Less than half an hour passed when they came back.  
Mexx looked surprised when he saw them entering the house. "What went wrong? Why are you back so early?", he asked her with a question mark.  
"Well we couldn't go to the beach...", she replied, "It was closed for some reason. Elliott and Willy were starting to worry about their houses, when the mayor said that the water flooded the entire beach. He said the waves got more agressive and taller than they usually are. He said we should all pack our valuables and meet at the bus stop tomorrow. He said it clearly to the entire town population."  
"And when exactly do we have to meet at the bus stop?", Mexx asked Abigail.  
"At 6am, I believe.", Abigail was unsure.  
"I'm going into town to help the townspeople. Without me they're lost. See you.", Mexx looked deadly serious. Then he went.

Meanwhile, Abigail ransacked her husband's private closet. She found some military clothes and even a gun.  
Now she is wondering:' Who is my husband? What hasn't he told me about his past? And what... what did the gun forget here?!', She now has got many questions for her husband when he comes back. She continued rummaging even though she knew that he had forbidden her to do that. Then she found a photo where he's at, probably in his eighteens or even seventeens. However, there ist still someone at the photo she doesn't know. She put the photo in her pocket.

Finally, it became evening, that means Mexx is coming soon. And so it was. Soon he entered the house and looked for something to eat. He didn't find anything. He walked to bedroom where Abigail was waiting for him. "Evening, my love.", he only said wanted to go sleeping, but Abigail blocked him the way. "First you'll explain what all these things mean!", She said strictly and showed him his military clothes, his gun and a photo. "Uh... where did you get that all from? But I told you shouldn't rummaging at my closet! Why did you do that? Abby, were you again so curiously? So bored without me? You wanted to know something bout my terrible past, I've never told you about?", he almost yelled at her but then he calmed down. "Fine. I'll tell ya about these three things, if you want it so bad. They are all connected with each other."

"Thanks!", Abigail beamed at him.  
"So... you didn't know but I was in army, at the 'Ferngill Soldiers'. Why I went to army? Easy. I wanted to gain strength, becoming stronger, y'know. But suddenly a war was decleared to the Gottoro Empire and I had to go to it. And as you look at the photo, it was made by my mother before I went to war. In the photo I am and.. my.. brother."  
"It's your brother?!", Abigail got very excited "Why didn't he go with you to Stardew? What happened to him?!"  
Before he continued, he had gone into the cellar to get a bottle of vodka. He drank half of it. Abigail looked shocked. She has never seen his husband drinking... Vodka?  
"Now... I can continue...", he said very sadly "We went to war, even if we didn't want to. Days have passed, then months. We were battling and... battling. I saw my best friends dying... and then... one day a plane flew over us and threw a bomb. It was falling straight to me down. I thought, this was my end... but... my brother jumped at me and pushed me further off the bomb spot. It was how I survived and he...", Mexx stopped, he started to cry "Instead of him should've been there! I had to die! I was the older of us! He was only... sixteen and I was twenty back then... he didn't deserve it! He was always.. the smarter one..."  
"I-I'm really sorry for your brother. But he did what he should've to do.", Abigail was trying to calm him down. "I guess we should go sleeping... tomorrow's a hard day."  
"You-You're right... Let's rest..." he responded.

And then they both have fallen asleep.


	4. The Endless Night Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol.

Mexx woke up at midnight again. He had nightmares from the war. In six hours they'll have to be at the bus stop. But it was too early. He looked after Victor. He was sleeping. Now he thought of what will happen to this valley. The mayor says that something like that has never happened here before, not that extremely. And then... when we all will have left this place, what can we expect in the nearest city called Zuzu? How are we supposed to survive in such a huge city? I don't think that Abigail and Victor would want to live there. But do we have a choice? Oh wait, I've got an idea...  
He was thinking of a plan till 3am when Lewis suddenly entered the house and shouted: "Come on, folks! Get up! Leave everything unnecessary here and- oh hey Mexx. Why you up? Not important. Wake your wife and Victor and-"  
"Shhh, calm down, Lewis!", Mexx interrupted him "First, why such a rush? Second, why do we need to get up as quickly as possible? And third, how did you know we were open?"  
"No time for your questions! I'll answer you later. I'm running around town to wake people up! And I have to stop by Leah and Marnie's Ranch! The problem is: Elliott told me he saw a 100m high tsunami on the horizon thanks to Maru's telescope. The tsunami will flood the whole valley! He also said it'll hit the coast in 15 minutes! So we only have 15 minutes left to save our lives!", he kept shouting. "Ok, mayor, don't panic. I'll help you to get the rest. But first I'll wake Abby and Victor.", Mexx replied calmly. "OK. I'm running over to Marnie's Ranch.", Lewis said afterwards and disappeared to the south of the farm. It was a mistake for Lewis taking the southern path. Because Mexx hasn't ever cleaned it. But he got through.

Mexx went back to house, to bedroom, where Abigail was sleeping. "Abigail...", he started "You must get up as quickly as possible. I'll explain it later. Go wake Victor and take all the money from the safe. You already know the code. Then run to the bus and take a seat in there. Wait for me, Lewis and the rest. If we won't come, say Pam that she should start driving. I now have to go helping Lewis to wake other people. Have you understood? Ok, see you.", he kissed her on her forehead. After he had left, Abigail did everything just as Mexx told her to. She took Victor, the money and ran to the bus and took a seat in there. Most of the towns people were already waiting at the or in the bus.

They came back and then Lewis asked: "Is everyone there?".

"No, Linus, Evelyn and George didn't want to come, they said they want to 'rest here in peace'... I don't know anything about Sebastian, Alex and Sam for the time being, maybe they ride Sebastian's motorcycle or something. The same goes for Rasmodius and all others that I haven't mentioned yet.", Mexx said at length, like a soldier. Abigail knew he wasn't lying to her with the army... because she was watching him enthusiastically from the bus.

"Oh no, my son, what is he doing? Why isn't he here yet? Where is he?!", Robin was worried about her son, because she knew he likes threatening with escaping from the house and never coming back. Jodi and Kent were also worrying about their son Sam.

"No worries.", Mexx said surprisingly calmly "They aren't small children anymore. Like I said they probably drive by motorcycle to Zuzu, maybe we'll see them. I guarantee, everything will be alright. You'll see your sons again as soon as possible!", Mexx said even he knew Alex, Sam and especially Sebastian hated him, because he was popular, but they weren't.

"Thanks... that's very comforting...", said Kent.

It was still dark, around 3.15am. Suddenly, they heard something, like fast, running water.

To be continued...


	5. The Endless Night Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he.  
> i know i dont have to write anything here but i still do.  
> bye.

"Oh no! The flooding has started! Quick, everyone get on the bus! Pam, start the engine!", said Mexx who was the last to get on the bus. The bus started moving. Very slowly. No wonder, about 30 people were sitting on the bus, which actually had a maximum capacity of 10 people...  
"What are you doing? Why are you driving so slowly?!", Mexx asked Pam impatiently. "The engine needs to be warmed up, kid!", Pam answered indignantly. He pulls her out of the driver's seat and he sits down on the seat: "10mph? My grandfather ran faster! This is not a thing. Now I'll show you how to "properly" warm up the engine!" "Honey, you've got a driver's license for bus?", Abigail asked Mexx enthusiastically. "No.", he answered "I've got a driver's license for everything. Even planes. I was in the army, have you already forgotten?" The audience was very enthusiastic, except for Kent: " So you were in the army."

"Yes, but I wasn-", Mexx has been interrupted, while driving the bus.

"And I thought I was the only one. Congratulations." Kent continued. Everyone cheered for Mexx.

"Yes... but I wasn't in the Ferngill Army...", Mexx tried to explain. "Anyway, I'll tell it when we arrive at a safer place..."

"Drive faster! The water is chasing us! And it's way faster than us!" Gus called over to Mexx. Gus was sitting at the very end with some others. He could excellently see what's going on behind the bus. Mexx now gave full throttle.

"Stop that! You're redlining the engine!" Pam said horrified.

"Don't worry, Pam! I'll buy you a new one, or even a new bus if you want!", Mexx said while driving an 80mph fast bus.

Soon they actually escaped the running, 25m high water.

After a while, they stopped and got out of the bus to get some fresh air. They were somewhere at the Calico Desert.

Then Lewis came to Mexx and said: "Thank you Mexx... We wouldn't make it without you... The whole town owes you something-"

"No, Lewis. I don't need anything. I just did my job... saving people... otherwise I'm useless...", Mexx murmured.

Then he turned to Pam: "Hey. I don't like being called 'kid'. Got it? You're not my ... mother..."

Then the whole town came over to Mexx to cheer him. They finally wanted to know about his duty at the army.

"We never asked about your origin.", Maru said while trying to look serious.

"So please tell us. Where you come from?", Leah asked.

And now everyone was hoping to hear the true story.

"Ok. Y'all wanted it.", Mexx said after a while. "So my grandpa lived in Stardew his whole life. But not my parents. Before I was born, they thought it'd be better to move to...", he stopped.

"Uh... where to move to?", Clint asked curiously. Even for him the whole story became interesting.

"To move to... Zuzu?", Lewis asked and expected the answer 'yes'.

"No... to the Gottoro Empire...", Mexx said. He hesitated to go on. Now the whole audience is shocked. Then he continued: "After a few years, I was born there. That means I'm a foreigner... And when I turned 18, I went to the army with my brother, the Gottoro Army... After the war I moved to Zuzu to live 'normally'. I didn't want to see any of my relatives. You know the rest. Sorry Abigail, I lied to you! I didn't want you to know that I come from Gottoro..."

It triggered a lot of reactions, positive and negative.

"Wow! You've got a brother?!", Emily asked surprised "Tell me is he cute?"

"And... How was the life in Gottoro?", Penny asked.

Abigail pulled him out of the crowd.

"Abby, I'm sorry..."

"No. You don't have to apologize. I love you even more from now on!", Abigail said happily, hugging him.

"Oh, really? I don't know what to sa-"

He got interrupted by Kent. "YOU! You were one of my enemies! You are a betrayer! You and your comrades killed my comrades! Did you know that I suffered from it?! After the war?! YOU-"

He got interrupted by Mexx: "It was war! We didn't have a choice, you know? And no, YOU didn't suffer from it as strong as I did. I needed several years to recover mentally and physically! YOU don't know who I am! I saw with my own eyes how my brother died! In one second he lived, and in the other he wasn't! He looked at me, and I at him! He was sixteen! And later I got almost run over by a tank-"

He stopped when he saw that Kent was running at him. "GET OVER HERE!", he said angrily and attacked Mexx. But Mexx dodged his attack better, than it could be. However, he got hit on a spot of his head, which is why he fell immediately to the ground.

"Call Harvey and someone calm Kent!", Lewis yelled at the crowd.

They put Mexx on the bus. After a while Abigail wanted to know how Mexx is doing, she was very worried about him. "Well, he seems to have some brain damage where Kent hit him, which was done to him at least 10 years ago, but still has an effect if you hit his head.", Harvey said.

"KENT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?", Abigail screamed to Kent extremely loudly.

"Don't worry, Abigail. He'll be ok. He'll live. It'll be like nothing had happened.", said Harvey, who put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

Everyone wanted to sleep, especially children and women. So Lewis and Willy decided to form groups. They've put up tents. This is how they planned it: Men would sleep in tents and women and children on the bus. Said and done. Then they all slept.


	6. Where shall we go now?

Day 13 of summer, year 6

When most of the people woke up, Lewis was standing and making a speech: "Dear residents of the Pelican Town! We now have a difficult time ahead of us. We don't know what's ahead, but whatever it'll be, we'll get through it. Together. And Mexx, he'll help us with that. He's like a vice mayor to us and I respect that."

"Besides, I would say something. Regardless of whether I'm an 'idiot' or a 'traitor' to someone, I'll always be there for you. I come from Gottoro. But that doesn't mean that I'm an enemy. On the contrary, I am the most reliable one who can be found in Ferngill. I hope I can get along with you peacefully.", Mexx added.

"And now, let's observe a minute's silence for Evelyn, George and Linus.", Lewis finished, trying to catch his breath.

And everyone said goodbye to them inwardly, peacefully.

Then they made their way to Zuzu.

Mexx tried to drive comfortably without anyone throwing up.

After a while, Abigail went to Mexx, who was driving the bus, to ask: "So how was life in Gottoro?", but Mexx only said: "My dear, did you know that you don't talk to the driver while driving? I'll tell you when we'll be at my old apartment in Zuzu-"

"An... apartment?! Does that mean that we will find accomodation as soon as we arrive? For real? Darling you're the best!", Curiosity grew in her.

"Shhh. Quiet, nobody should know best, not even your parents. I'll tell you everything later.", Mexx tried to calm her down even when he knew it was impossible.

After half an hour...

"Oh no, gasoline is running out... a gas station somewhere nearby?", Mexx turned to the crowd questioningly.

"I don't know...", Lewis replied "Let's hope there will be one somewhere soon."

"I am amazed that it runs on gas at all and not on diesel. Well, good old days for this oldtimer..."

After 30 kilometers they actually met a gas station. They refueled the bus. Mexx paid for the fuel.

And finally, in the evening, they saw many skyscrapers on the horizon. It was Zuzu.

They made one last stop to morally prepare for the city. In between people's conversations, Mexx and Abigail talked to each other. Victor played with Vincent and Jas.

"So, are you ready for the life in the city?", Mexx asked his wife, waiting eagerly for her answer.

"Yes, darling, I always wanted to live in the city! And now with you and even with a child. My dream will come true tonight. And the good thing is, you've got an apartment. So tell me about your apartment, please.", Abigail eagerly awaited more revelations of her husband's secrets.

"Ok.", he said "First thing you need to know: Yes, I've got an apartment. I haven't sold it when I moved to Stardew. I thought, I would maybe need it sometime. I've got also a car, a very cool car, with 500hp. More you don't need to know. The second thing and maybe a very shocking thing is: It's not in Zuzu, it's in Los Angeles! A city that is 100 kilometers away from Zuzu... But it's a much better city believe me. And I know how to get there easily."

"Hmmm, I don't care pretty much about how far the apartment's away. The good thing is, you've got a car, that has 500hp?! I'm not a big fan of technic, but I know that Sebastian's motorcycle had only 5hp, what a loser, can't even afford a decent vehicle. Instead he just sat all his life in front of his computer and did something stupid. And now we don't even know where he is. He has teamed up with Sam and Alex. Can't believe I was friends with him. ", she stopped. Then she continued: "And how do you want to get to Los Angeles?"

"Well, with the train? I guess it's the most comfortable way how to get there.", Mexx responded.

"Ok honey, we'll do it. I'm not gonna tell my mom where I'll be going. Because then she'd annoy me, something like being worried about me y'know? Because I've never been that far away from her. But I'm gonna visit her every month, maybe. Yes, let's do it so...", Abigail replied.

-I love you, purple-haired girl.

-I love you too, soldier.

Around midnight, they all finally arrived in the big city.


	7. The Arrival

"Great. I'm actually only now asking myself: Where should we all be accommodated? We have more than 30 people here who recently lost their homes and now we stand here listening to the noise of cars passing by. What shall we do now? Oh my-", Lewis, who was panicking, was interrupted by Mexx.

"Calm down. I will find all apartments for y'all and of course pay for them. I've got money. And I'll spend it on it. For all of you. So that everyone has their home. I couldn't do anything with it anyway. The good question is whether it has any value at all. Maybe there is a different currency here."

"Mexx, you're a livesafer! I don't know how to thank yo-", Lewis almost cried, but he got interrupted by Mexx again.

"Say it one more time and I'm not buying anything, got it? Like I already said, I don't need a thank or anything else. Ok now. Let's do it."

Mexx was looking around when Lewis asked him: "What are you doing?"

And he said: "I'm looking for the building where you are applying for apartments... Don't you see it?"

"Um, maybe over there?", Lewis asked.

"For real? Isn't that a Joja market?", Mexx looked puzzled.

"Oh, maybe over there?", Lewis said.

"Are you kidding, it's a Chinese Restaurant!", Mexx said with a laugh "I guess older people are lost in time."

Lewis looked angrily.

"You know what, let's just ask someone.", Mexx said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok. Will you go asking then?", to which Lewis got a resounding 'yes' back.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where to apply for apartments?", Mexx asked a woman.

"Sure I know.", the woman replied "It's on the other end of Zuzu, at the McCain Street. Just get a Taxi and say that you want to get to the McCain Street."

"Ok, thanks, you helped a lot. Goodbye!", Mexx said and walked back to Lewis.

"And? What did she say?", Lewis waited impatiently for Mexx to answer.

But Mexx ignored Lewis' question and just said: "Our next mission is to find a taxi."

"We can't take all the people with us. We'll just let them wait here, nothing will happen to them.", Lewis said and went with Mexx, who was already waiting for a taxi.

They waited and waited. They waved and waved, but to no avail. Then with a bit of luck a taxi driver noticed them and stopped at the curb.

Mexx and Lewis got into the taxi. The taxi driver asked them: "Where are we going?"

"We need to get to the McCain Street.", Mexx said while buckling up.

"And where exactly on McCain Street? House number or something?", the taxi driver looked at them inquiringly.

"Just drop us off as soon as we reach the street. We'll be fine by then. We don't have much time...", Lewis stepped in and glanced at the taxi driver, which meant he should go."

"Ok. Then let's go.", The taxi driver said.

The taxi driver consciously took the route through the city so that his passengers could see the city with their own eyes. And it really was a huge city that never seemed to end. Lewis has never seen such a wide, six-lane carriageway. He was completely shocked. And these buildings at least 500 meters high, of which there were thousands. It seemed like a great, endless sea of skyscrapers. That only enthused Lewis, as he had never seen anything like this in his life. Mexx has seen it all before, but he always admires the sight when he sees it again. And the enthusiasm continues: Countless restaurants, cafes, amusement parks and even roller coasters they could see in the distance.

In his mind, Mexx was thinking: "Victor, Vincent and Jas would surely like going there. Oh, oops. They're too young for that. Maybe the young people will like it. Oh yes, they're gonna love it. For example Abigail, Penny, Emily, Maru... yeah, I'm only counting girls cuz I want to go there only with girls and having good time. But enough of future. First we need to, well, apply for apartments... yes. First up here..."

At the meantime they have already arrived at the specified destination. As always, Mexx paid for the ride.

"Well, here we are... McCain Street. Here we go. Let's go right.", Mexx said after they had gotten out of the taxi.

"Why don't we split up?", Lewis asked "Would go much faster."

"Well, we don't know this city well enough. Neither do I, because I haven't been like a homeless man in every single corner of this city. So we don't split up so we don't get lost. Ok?", Mexx said and went on "Do you see? There it is! The building we need!" he reads the slogan: "If you need an apartment, this is the right place."

"Ok. Let's cross the street then."

It was not very easy to cross the six-lane carriageway, but after a few minutes they were behind the eternally wide road.

They entered the building and everything went pretty quickly: First they were advised to wait in the waiting room. They were called after ten minutes. They went to the reception and made a request for 30 apartments. The women at the front desk said there aren't 30 normal apartments, but there are 5 large apartments. She asked why they need so many apartments. Lewis explained the whole story. She felt sorry for the story and asked why they didn't ask for help from the city. Lewis replied that there was an endless queue. It wouldn't be their turn for a few years. That takes too long and that's why they fled to Zuzu. The woman has carefully listened to all of this and asks what the names of the citizens of Pelican Town are. Lewis opened his mayor's book and left out all the names. After he had read all the names out loud, she said it would be a few more days before the apartments would be available. They'll get more information in 2 days at the latest. For this, they have to come back in 2 days at the latest.

When they walked out of the building, Mexx said: "Let's get a taxi and tell them the good news."


	8. Bad Attention.

"You didn't do it. What?! You really did it?! For them? You didn't think of me! What about Vic? Without money, Vic gets nothing: no food, no clothes and... oh! Neither do we! How are we supposed to get to Los Angeles now? Did you think about that? Did you think what we're going to do now without money... and I'm freezing, because it's cold here...", Abigail, who is completely unrest, insults Mexx all the time. He was standing on her right. He was trying to think about something else.

He was still silent.

"Aha? So you don't wanna talk to me? Then I'll just go away and won't disturb you. You don't care that you now have a wife and a son, neither of whom have a home!", Abigail yelled at him and ran away.

The crowd discuss Mexx and Lewis' decision. After a while, Shane stepped out of the crowd and went to Mexx. "What's up? I hope you don't have any marital problems! Because I saw Abigail running away from you. Did something happen?", Shane was worried about his best friend. Shane and Mexx are good friends. So when they have problems they meet. The reason why they're good friends is because Mexx paired Shane and Emily. After a short time they married. Both are happy thanks to Mexx.

"Ah, hey Shane. No. Everything great. Just a typical Abigail-ish fight. The best way to end the argument is to keep silent. Then she gets angry, screams and eventually runs away like a teenager. Mostly she comes back late in the evening, that's how it was in Stardew. I don't really know how it ends here but let's hope she'll come back towards evening or night.", Mexx spoke calmly and wearily. It wasn't the first time Abigail had run away.

"Ha? Really?", Shane laughed. "Then I'm probably lucky. I rarely have arguments with Emily. She's also pretty busy with our kids. You know we have two children, a son and a daughter. Max and Abby. We called them that because you guys are our best friends."

Mexx didn't really listen to Shane's talk. Instead, he started telling him about Abigail's development over the past few years: "I have to say though, Abby has improved over the past few years. She used to be such a big fan of swords, amethysts, hated summer, loved dark caves... and yes, a lot more. When I married her, I showed her what real weapons are, real firearms from the army, how to shoot with them! Yes, you heard right. Even if I was shot in the war... And oh, miracle! She actually sold the one sword on the internet, lost interest. Then I taught her how to handle them.", he stopped briefly. "I then showed her that summer is the real hero, took her to the beach, and let her hear the sound of the waves. Then she told me, as I still remember, that she had never done this in her life before and then she understood what summer really was, the warmth, the water, the ocean. I even had a water fight with her and she said we will keep doing it until the summer ends. She had so much fun back then.. Of course, I didn't forbid amethysts, I don't do that, I don't forbid something like that. After all, I am a democratic person.", Mexx finished.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the war... You know, in all honesty, when you moved to Stardew I thought you were a loser. But then I found out that you were in the army, that you're a foreigner, you have soooooo much behind you-" Mexx grabs Shane by the neck.

"Don't call me foreigner, got it?", Mexx said, looking deeply in Shane's eyes.

"O...ok", Shane said. He stuttered. Then Mexx let go of him. Shane went back to his family, which was now really big, with his children and Emily.

He looked for Victor. He found him and said: "Come on Vic.", He took him in his arms. "We travel by train." He wants to go to LA quickly to find the apartment there. Since Abigail ran away, she doesn't come with Mexx and Victor. He still had a little money for there and back.

After an hour's drive, they arrived in the much larger city. The city really seemed endless, just endless. You couldn't see the end. But it was more important to find the apartment.

"So, 9 Cannelloni Street, Los Angeles, that's supposed to be the apartment.", Mexx said as he went through his adress book.

He took a taxi and drove to the street. Here, too, the sight was wonderful. Arrived in the dark street, Mexx looked for the apartment together with his son, whom he never lost sight of. Then he found a house, the house said 9.

"My apartment must be in this house.", Mexx muttered to himself.

Now he put the key in the lock and went through the first floor. He still remembered the floor where his apartment was. They waited in the elevator until they were on the 12th floor. Then they went out and went to the door and Mexx opened the door and looked into the apartment, which had been abandoned for more than 10 years. Wow. Doesn't look so bad. He stepped on the floor and fell trough it.

"Vic! Stay where you are! Don't go any further! I'm selling this apartment, I think. I don't need such an obstacle course..."

He somehow crawled out. "So, my son. As you can see, one learns from mistakes. I'll sell it tomorrow. Abigail won't be very angry and we'll get some money for us.", Mexx, completely wired in the cobweb.

"Wow, dad! You were attacked by Spiderman! And you have survived!", Vic hopped happily around.

"Shhh, little one. It's already 11pm. We have to get back to the others quickly. And somehow tell Abigail the bad but also good news." Mexx said.

He closed the crumbling apartment behind him and they quickly left the house and then took the train back to Zuzu.


	9. The Conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, that this story IS kinda extraordinary, but I just wanted to get out of stardew valley and.... just change the location...

They came back to the same place where the bus was. Most of the people were already sleeping on the bus. It was midnight. Mexx looked at the bus, the people sleeping inside. It looked like a big family camping out.

He crept into the bus and laid the sleeping Vic on a seat. Abby was sleeping next to him. He wanted to kiss her on her forehead, but then she opened her eyes and punched Mexx in the face.

"Where have you been? I was worried about you. Whereby, what am I talking about... I was worried about little Vic, not about you, you idiot!", she said angrily and hugged Vic in relief.

"I was in Los Angeles. I looked at the apartment. I'll sell it tomorrow." Mexx said, still wondering how much it hurt. "It's a disaster, I fell through the floor-", he was interrupted by Abigail's laughter.

"Hehehehehe, hahahahahaha. Haha! Loser! Such a loser! You fell down where your level is. Hahahahahahaha...", he put his hand over her mouth.

"Hey, quiet! Did you drink? You sound drunk...", Covering her mouth helped her fall asleep in a flash.

"God... I'm really at the end...", Mexx said, almost asleep himself.

'I think I'm just sleeping now, who cares? And tomorrow Abigail is sure to return to normal', he thought.

And then he fell asleep after being without sleep for almost a day.

Day 14 of summer, year 6

He was woken up by Lewis' screams. It was already 10am. And his wife yelled at him.

"What do you want, can't I just sleep like normal people do?", he growled back and tried to sleep.

"So?", she said and got a bucket of cold water. Laughing, she shook the bucket out at him. But what is it? No reaction.

"Nice try...", he just said "Did you take the bucket with you to do that?" he kept trying to fall asleep.

"Hey man, he just doesn't want to get up." She called all the girls together and they all shouted at the same time:

"Get up, farmer, get up! Work is waiting for you!"

He wakes himself up and gets up immediately.

"Who, where, what, how, why?!", He looked questioningly at the six girls.

"I said, always helps!", Abigail said.

"Oh, congrats! You caught me on this one!", Mexx said "Y'know, I always hated being farmer. I only became farmer cuz I just didn't want to disappoint my grandad. You may don't believe me, but my parents hate me! Don't know why... When they threw me out of their house, they said: Go, search for a new life! After I came back from war without my brother because he is... you already know... So my grandad was the only good person in my family."

Abigail turned to him and looked at him in confusion.

"Otherwise I hate it. I am a civilized person. I've grown up in a city. I don't have anything to do with that. And yes, also because I wanted to earn a lot of money, that was the advantage. The disadvantage, however, was that I wasn't used to have my own house. I used to have either an apartment or ... also ... tents.", Mexx finished.

"About the tents that was in Gottoro, am I right?", he nodded. "Well I don't really know what to say about it, only that it wouldn't be possible to farm anyway. Otherwise I'm so fifty-fifty with the topic. But you know what, yes... yes, do what you want. Do you know actually how we make money now?!", she asked him and stepped closer to him. It looked threatening.

Then Mexx said: "There is still something I have to tell you.."

"And what is that?", she asked him, becoming extremely curious.

"But first MY question: Where were you yesterday?! Did you drink? What happened there?", Mexx asked quickly.

"It were three questions but ok.", Abigail responded. "Fine... I went to a club with a couple other girls... danced... and yes I drank some mojito. But I didn't know it'd knock me out that fast! I was carried back to the bus by some girls. I got in trouble from my mom and then I went to sleep. I was wondering where you were!"

"Aha, so you experienced the feeling of the twenties. For the first time. Did you happen to meet someone you know?", Mexx asked.

"Yeah, I met Sebby and all! He wanted to say hello to me but I was already drunk and pushed him away so hard that he crashed into the bar counter and all the bottles flew at him. Luckily nobody saw that it was me. He was then taken to the hospital. After half an hour I broke down and you already know the end."

"Um... so it's normal for something like this to happen? Good. Case solved and forgotten.", He just said and put on his sunglasses.

"So what did you want to tell me?", Abigail asked again.

After he explained it to her in detail, she surprisingly just said: "Well, money's now more important than a crumbling apartment that needs to be renovated! What about the car?"

"It.. wasn't there? I think it has been stolen by some guys. A while ago...", he replied.

"I won't even see the promised car, too bad...", she said sadly.

"And how we get the money, I already know. I will be a bus driver. $3000 gross wouldn't be bad! That would be enough for at least a few things-", he was interrupted by his wife's hug.

"You are a true hero, my darling! You are always so full of ideas", she said happily.

"I rarely say that, but you are the best thing that could happen in my life.", he said.

Lewis broke the romance.

"Hey, Mexx! I was there again and they said we can come tomorrow and get the adresses of our new apartments, and of course the keys too!", he gets out of the bus and calls out to the crowd: "Tomorrow we will all have a home again! Thanks to Mexx."

There was a loud rejoicing in the crowd.


	10. The Resettlement.

Day 15 of Summer, Year 6

The day everyone was waiting for. Finally they could all sleep in an apartment with a bed and a bathroom. But several families had to live in one apartment. The only lucky ones were Mexx and Abigail. Again. They could live alone, they only had each other. And Vic.

"Well, take care! We'll see each other less from now on, or more often!", Lewis said when everyone arrived at their new home.

Then he left.

"Welcome to the new home!", Mexx said to Abigail.

"Even if it's worse than before, we'll have to get used to it.", Abigail added.

"Unfortunately we are all now extremely close to each other. Our neighbors are below, above and next to us", Mexx stated. "This also means that your parents live nearby..."

"No. Other. Choice. We'll get through here.", Abigail finished.

Day 23 of Summer, Year 6

The doorbell rang.

"Hmmm. Who could that be?"

Abigail and Mexx were completely clueless who might be there. Abigail opened the door. A woman and a teen stood there.

"Is Mexx here?", the woman asked "and... who are you?"

"I'm his wife. The better question is who you are and what you want from my husband.", Abigail replied quickly.

"You shouldn't know until later, but I'll say the name. I'm Anne and this is.. Natalya. May I speak to him now, please?", the woman responded.

"Ok, come in"

When Mexx sees her, he is startled.

"Anne, what are you doing here?! How did you find me?!", he turns to Abigail: "Please, don't kill me!"

"Dear Mexx, who even is that? And.. who is this little girl?", Abigail asked in confusion.

"Come on Mexxy, say it already!", Anne begged him.

"She-, she... was my girlfriend, but I hope you didn't come to get revenge on me because I ruined your life, I hope it's not true?", Mexx said eventually "And who is that? We want to know that finally!"

"Mom, who is this guy? Why have we come this far way? Just to say hello to someone who's a complete stranger for me?!", Natalya asked impatiently.

"Man, always these typical 16 years old teens, annoying me... so, now to you, Mexxy. Yes, you kinda ruined my life. And who she is, I'll tell you just first. Come on, let's talk for a moment in private.", Anne said.

They went to another room.

"As you already know I am the mother of this beautiful girl. I wanted to introduce you her." she started.

"And why exactly me?", Mexx asked bored.

"...It's your daughter.", she said it extremely quickly.

Mexx almost fainted.

"God, I've caused so many accidents in my life! This youth was a really weird time, wasn't it. Please, forgive me!", Mexx said sadly.

"Don't need to. It was me who wanted to have with you... you already know. But I didn't know you fled to Ferngill after war. I thought, we'd marry after war. But as I can see, you've already found a new life... The girl's 16, that means you're only 17 years older than her. You are extreme. I was 20 at least.", she replied.

After a few minutes of silence, she continued: "But she's completely yours in appearance. She's got your eyes, your nose, your hair color. But the character is my side: impatience, rudeness, but if you bring her up well, she can turn into a good girl. Now let's go back and explain it as comfortably as possible."

They went back to the other two, who were already talking.

"-you love amethysts?! Me too!", Abigail could be heard saying.

"Hey, Natalya. Come here.", she came "tell me, does he look like you?", Anne asked Natalya.

"Is he my brother?", Natalya asked curiously.

"No. That's your biological father, isn't it?", Abigail asked.

Everyone turned to Abigail.

"How did you know that?", Anne asked.

"I could already guess it.", Abigail responded.

"Dad? Is that... you? You look pretty young for my 'dad'.", Mexx became sad. "Just kidding! I love you! I'll get to know you!", she threw herself at Mexx and hugged him strongly.

"Well, at least he didn't cheat on me...", Abigail said angrily.

"He cheated on me without knowing that. Btw, how old are you, Abigail?", Anne asked Abigail.

"I'm 23.", Abigail replied.

"Wow, 23... very young. He found someone younger, nicer and probably smarter than me. Btw, I'm 36.", Anne responded.

"Hmmm. 3 years older than Mexx...", Abigail thought "He made another accident in his life, did you know?"

"And what?", Anne asked curiously.

Abigail called Victor.

"In my 18s, I hadn't even thought of having children of my own. All that had to do with 'body touching' was just, you know, XXX. Just XXX, not impregnation. That was the only thing I thought about when I was 18. But not that far. I got pregnant even if we weren't married. On accident. I couldn't do an abortion, I didn't wanna kill the baby. So... here the result :) A little Victor.", Abigail said happily.

"Oh wow, so cute! His hair color is exotic though. Purple mixed with brown? How old is he?", Anne asked excited.

"I'm five, I'm five!", Victor said laughing, jumping around.

They turned to the amusers. Natalya was still excited and asked Mexx about his previous life.

"No sorry, that's too early for you, Natalya. You better shouldn't know these things yet. When you get to know me better, I'll maybe tell you about my 'adventures' in the wars, where I've been.", Mexx could be heard saying.

Abigail, having noticed, began: "You've been in... several wars?"

"Nonono, I wasn't. You misheard.", Mexx said nervously, afraid of the next war with the purple-haired girl.

"I think, we should go now. Come on Natalya, time to go. She will visit you more often.", Anne said.

Mexx and Abby whispered. Then Mexx finally said: "I can provide you with an apartment so that my child stays close to me. Here, as a neighbor."

"Thanks Mexx, that's really nice but-",

Anne was interrupted by her daughter.

"But of course! Come on, can you do it now?! Please?!"

Anne knew it was impossible to resist against Natalya. So she accepted the offer.

"We still have to go back to pack our bags."

"I'm staying here with my dad!", Natalya said, beaming.


	11. The first day of work.

Day 25 of summer, year 6

They had to push the two new residents in somewhere because there were no more vacant apartments. So now Mexx wants to introduce the new residents to Caroline, Pierre, Jodi, Kent and Vince because they will live with them.

"So this is Anne, my ex-girlfriend, and this is Natalya, my unexpected daughter."

"Your- your daughter? You never told us about her", Caroline said.

"Like I said, I found out about it myself recently. So, you've accepted that the two new ones will live with you. Good, I'll go then. Bye!", he said and left.

Day 27 of summer, year 6

"Well, I have to go then. I'll see you in the evening, Abby!", he said.

"Bye darling!", she came up to him and kissed him "Good luck and be careful on your first day of work, Mexx. Ha, totally unusual. You're a bus driver now! Kinda unusual. So, bye!"

And then he closed the door behind him and went out into the world.

When he arrived at the bus depot, a few basics were first repeated with him. Then he was given a route and it could begin. His route is difficult, he has to drive across the city all day, until he can finish the shift after 10 p.m. This is normal for beginners. If you work longer, say a few years, you can get quieter routes outside of the city.

He was still driving very carefully, as he didn't know the route yet.

He arrives at the first bus stop.

"Good morning, please show your ticket, thank you very much", he says to the boarding passengers.

But the first conflict was already approaching in the afternoon.

"Hey, mister! You don't have a ticket-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Otherwise you'll be pissed off!", an old man said.

Mexx put his head on the steering wheel. 'Nice first impression of the new job. A screaming old man...' He turned back to the old one. "Well, why don't you want to pay that ridiculous $1.40?! Because you want to 'save money'? What is the reason? No money?", he laughed slightly angry. "If you don't tell me the reason, I'll have to kick you out, fare dodgers aren't allowed here."

"I warned you, young man.", 3 other old men appeared behind him who apparently wanted to fight.

Mexx thought: 'Shit, if I'll fight them, I'll lose my job instantly on the first day. What should I do? Thinking, thinking, trying to find a diplomatic way out... yes, I've got it!'

He phoned his dispatcher. "Um, hello, Mexx is here, the new driver... I've got a problem. 4 old men are threatening me, I think they want to fight. I could fight either, but will I be fired after that?"

"Don't worry, if you can fight, just punch them out of the bus, the police will overrun them anyways later... That's them again, the 'Old People Clan'. Have no idea, but I think they don't love the pollution and the noisy combustion buses and that's why they attack the responsible drivers. The government writes that they can all be supressed, but only if a threat comes from them. Those old people nowadays... So now do as I said and everything will be fine. Bye.", the dispatcher said and hung up.

Mexx did what was said. Since he learned in the army how to overpower his enemy, not a second passed when the 4 were already lying unconscious on the street.

"Oops, I didn't want it that way, but okay.", he said, sat down in the driver's seat and drove on.

So the day passed too. He finally got back home at 10.30 p.m. Abigail was already waiting impatiently for him. She bought a cake from a supermarket as a small celebration of his first day. She cannot bake one herself because she is not capable of it.

"Congratulations on returning! How was your day?", Abigail asked excited.

To which he replied: "No, it wasn't that good.", and went into the bedroom.

She followed him. "Oh no, why?", she asked sadly.

"Uh, how should I put it... Well, I had to fight old men, some weird 'enviromentalists' who think I'm a polluter even though I'm just doing my job?! I don't understand... Sorry Abby, but I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep! We'll talk more about it tomorrow if you want. Good night ahead!"

"OK my dear, don't want to disturb you, sleep peacefully :)", she said gently and jumped into bed too and snuggled into him.

"But I'll try to work for a few months first. And then we'll see.", he said and then they both fell asleep.


	12. The large Zuzu beach.

Day 28 of summer, year 6

The last day of the legendary summer, what can you do? Watch tv? Or just sit around all day? No, a guy named Mexx certainly doesn't. He wants to go to the beach with Abigail. He wants to feel young for once. And imagine Abigail just being his girlfriend, like a few years ago. Listen to the rush of the water and think of nothing else. Now he's trying to persuade her.

"Are you up for... something interesting?", he asked his purple-haired wife.

"No."

"Sh*t", he whispered. "But you know, I need to get you out. You haven't been out for ages. Let's just go out and watch the city."

"Ok... ok..."

So he persuaded her. He was right. She had been sitting in the apartment for a long time, and she gained a little weight. It scared Mexx and they went through the city to get her some exercise.

"And why are we here?", she asked him while they were walking between the tall skyscrapers.

When they approached the beach, Mexx suddenly said: "To feel a little young again! That's why we're here", he grabbed her arm and they ran wildly through the beach.

"Stop it! I can't go that fast!", she said, laughing out of breath. They ran to the east side of the beach. They sat down there and romance began.

"The east side is my favorite side. 'East' means something special, wide, actually something inexplicable but good for me.", he said relaxed.

"I actually came here to ask you a very important question: Why did you choose me out of all? Such a sick, beaten person with a dark past who is good for almost nothing? Look, I was mistreated as a child, as a teenager, too, and in the army I was finally killed. Actually, I wouldn't live anymore until I paid attention to you and realized that life still had meaning... and now, please answer my question.", he asked her.

"Well, the answer is very simple, you keep everything under control, you never panic but instead you find a way out very quickly. And also nothing falls out ouf your hands. Compared to Sebastian, you aren't lazy, you aren't selfish and you are interested in friendship, love and romance. And you finish what you started. In my opinion, you are not all sick, not beaten and certainly not half-dead. I love you more than anyone on earth and will always love you.", Abigail said with all her heart.

"Thank you. That's more than I expected...", he almost fell into tears, he was never told such things.

"And why did you take me? Such a strange, purple-haired girl who has no idea of the world? Tell me, what did you find so great about me?", she asked curiously.

"When I moved to Stardew, I hadn't yet realized how beautiful you are. I heard that you like things that love in adolescense... although you were still 17... I realized that your maturity was very low... and I decided not even to try to make friends with you... and one year later... I wanted to find a girl who could get me out of the fire before it was too late. I tried with Penny but she said dark people suck for her",

"But what does 'dark people' exactly mean?", Abigail interrupted him.

"You don't know what that means? Okay, I'll explain. For example: I don't like a lot of people, they push me! That's why I didn't show up at festivals or big parties. Also, I don't like talking a lot, I don't like communities, I don't like the day as much as the night, I like the dark more than the light, because it calms me down-"

"Ahhh, that's what it means, now I understand it, I understand it :)", she said, interrupting him again.

"And there's more... but now I stop. Let's go back to where we left off. Then I kept my distance from her. I thought about others, but they all didn't want to, or I didn't like them myself. Then I remembered a strange, purple-haired girl who is very interesting. I decided to go to you. I still remember that morning very well when I waited for you to leave your room and at least see you again. And when you came out... like lightning passed through me and suddenly, at that moment, I found something in you that me understand that we were made for each other. Your beauty, your sexy purple hair, no one will ever win against them! You are also big-eyed, those green eyes... my mother has green eyes too, and she's big-eyed too. It's good. You... you look a little like her... after that, I didn't want Sebastian to take my love and I had to act as quickly as possible. I got over my fear and I can't believe I was able to get you! And now, I'm sitting here with you and I'm happier than ever!"

His words made her so happy, she wasn't so happy since the wedding day. So they sat, hands together, until evening, watching the epic sunset and the ocean. Then it got dark and they had to go back to the apartment.

"That was a very nice day."

And now the legendary summer is over.


	13. Sometimes surprises cannot surprise.

Day 13 of fall, year 6

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ABIGAIL!", Mexx could be heard yelling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY!", little Vic also yelled at Abigail, who was trying to sleep. They were trying to get her out of bed, because it was already 10am.

"C'mon lil Abby, there's a big day waiting for us!", Mexx said. He thought it was over and they could never get her out of bed.

But then she finally moved.

"Yeah, there we go! That was a nice beginning!"

Then she got up completely.

"24... and you're still the same one I saw 7 years ago. You haven't changed." he stroked her purple hair. "A sweaty, sporty and little girl... you are the only one who increases my mood incredibly quickly when I see you. In your face is ... something special. And I have put you on the right path: You became smarter, more experienced and above all more grown up than before. And all that thanks to me. I hate self-praise, but this time I feel like I've done something really good. OK, now you can talk, if you have nothing to say, let's go having a quick breakfast, and then a surprise excursion awaits you."

"Thank you Mexx... you know how to treat me right. In the marriage period, you aren't actually like a husband, but more like a father. Yes... you taught me what life is... you showed me what is dangerous and what is safe. You have put me on the right path where I am right now! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT", she kissed him. Mexx was shocked. She has never done it so openly. Then it was time to have breakfast.

After breakfast they took food and drink, then went out into the city. They went to the amusement park by bus.

"Aaaand, now you can open your eyes", Mexx said when they arrived. She did what he said and was amazed.

"You took me... to an amusement park?! Thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday present I've ever received!", she threw herself at him.

They entered the amusement park. Now Mexx has to follow her, which is very difficult because she keeps getting away from him.

They've had a lot of fun. They rode roller coasters, ghost trains, ate cotton candy, met new people, and pranked different people. Abigail was allowed to do this today.

On the roller coasters, Abigail was the loudest, while Mexx was the quietest. There was a shooting range where Abigail wanted to shoot, but Mexx didn't want to look because the "shooting" of the targets reminded him of sad things in his life.

Just like every day, this day ends. Almost, because it's still evening.

When they come back there is something in the mailbox. It's a letter.

"Hmmm... a letter from Gottoro Empire.. what could it contain?", Mexx asks curiously.

"You know, we're both pretty tired, aren't we? So, better have a look tomorrow to see what's in there", Abigail said in a tired voice.

"OK the way you want it. After all, it's still your day!"

Then they went into the apartment and could sleep in peace for now.

Day 14 of fall, year 6

"Ok, let me see what's in there", Mexx said right after he got up.

He reads the letter.

"Dear fellow citizen of the Gottoro Empire! Vladislav writes to you, maybe you can still remember me. I am a lawyer based in the capital of Gottoro Empire, Muscovina. We come to the topic. Back then, we made a very big mistake when creating your ID card. As it is used to not knowing your own date of birth up to the age of 16, we entered your date of birth as ten years younger when creating the ID. It will certainly be shocking news to you, but from now on you will be ten years older than you just thought. We have also sent a new ID with the correct date of birth. We noticed it ourselves recently, when we were rummaging through the old archives.

Have a nice day,

Vladislav Nagorsnikov"

"I'm not shocked. I had had way too many surprises lately. That's why I'm not so shocked."

"Well, what was the letter about?", Abigail got out of bed tired.

"You want to know what about? Another surprise: In front of you is sitting not a 33-year-old, but a 43-year-old guy."

"You're really full of surprises... This one really surprised me."

"I'm not surprised that you are surprised because for me it's not surprising. I guess Vic will not be surprised either because he's a child."

"Stop already", Abigail said angrily.

"This government over there has already done many mistakes, much bigger mistakes. At least this mistake isn't that bad. But still: Verrrrrrrrrrry surprising for you :))) I'm glad."

"Actually, you don't look like a 43-year-old. You look more like a 33-year-old... what did you do for that?"

"Uh, all I know is you need to drink coke very much."

"Really?!"

"Just kiddin. Not coke, but water."

"Oh, water... I don't... like water at all. I don't like vegetables, fruits-"

"Nobody cares bout that. Just drink water and your skin will be younger, k? Even if it's not necessary for you, cuz you recently had birthday and turned 24. And 24 is not 43, I hope you get it", Mexx said.

"Yeah, you right... I shouldn't think about that. Let's go introduce you to everyone, update your real age, I guess everyone's gonna be interested...", Abigail said.


	14. Small memories, great joy.

Still day 14 of fall, year 6

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm worried about Abigail again. He's just too old for her", Caroline said worried.

"You know that it is already too late to talk about it. They have been married for about 5 years. And you know how he loves her. And she loves him. And wake up! We're grandparents! She has given birth to a child for us. And to calm you down, I'll tell you something: Young girls like older men, he looks younger than he is. That's why she's so keen on him. And besides: In no matter what the situation, he always protected and saved her from danger. She was always uninjured. But he didn't. I think he suffers from it. Having so many injuries, you just need a break", Pierre replied.

"Yes, you're right. Let's forget this bullshit. I have an idea. I'll invite him and tell him a secret about Abigail. I've got a good little memory for him that he certainly doesn't remember."

Day 15 of fall, year 6

"So why did you call me over here? Having problems? What's wrong?", Mexx asked, trying to look interested.

"I know you think you first met Abigail when you were 37 years old. But that's not true. You saw her as a little baby", Caroline began.

"What? When?", now he's more interested in it.

"When you were 19 years old... you came to visit your grandfather and walked around town a bit. You wanted to proudly tell us that you graduated from college. Then you said you were going to be a pilot. But at the time you were just kidding about it. Nobody expected that you would actually have made it to the pilot later. Here I have a camera where I made a few videos when you were with us."

-Diaglogue in a video-

"Hey Mexx, look who I've got here."

"Oh, is that your child?", Mexx asks.

"Yes."

"And what's his name?", Mexx asks.

"She's Abigail. It's a girl."

"Hi Abigail! :)", Mexx waves friendly. "Uh, how old is she?"

"Just a month", Caroline replies.

"Oh, how cute! She looks so cute! May I have her in my hands?"

"Yes of course!"

"Hey, how are you? My name is Mexx."

-Video ends-

"Oh my, I held her in my hands 24 years ago, and can't remember it... I'm an idiot. That she can't remember it is clear, she was just a little baby...", Mexx said sadly.

"Yes... we come to the next video. In this video... wait a minute... I ask you: Do you remember that chestnut-haired girl?", Caroline asked.

"Y..yes? And who is that?"

"You silly, that was Abigail when she was eight :)! You visited us again and played a little with her."

"Sorry, but I only know her as a purple-haired one!", Mexx responded a little angrily. "But yes, I remember a chestnut?-haired girl. I just didn't know it was her."

"Yes, well... I'll tell you a little more about it... when she hit the puberty, her hair suddenly turned purple. We said it was a very rare side effect and so the topic closed on its own."

"I'm... really excited for the video... can we watch it?"

"Ok, now let's watch the video", Caroline said "Btw, I've filmed it."

-Dialogue in a video:-

"Who are you, mister?", Abigail asks.

"I'm Mexx, you don't remember me. But I remember you. Oooh, how you grew up! If you want, we can play something."

"Oh yeah! I'll show you the entire collection of my games! I've got a lot of them!", she replied.

"Go! Have fun!", Caroline could be heard saying in the background.

-Video ends-

"Since that evening, she started to like you. No, no, not as serious as it is today! Just as an adult. Unfortunately, you haven't come since then and she has already forgotten you. Children sometimes forget really quickly things like that, right? Only when you moved here, then you saw each other almost every day and then really every day", Caroline said, looking at the floor.

"Wow... I can't believe that it was already clear then that we were made for each other. I really have to show these videos to Abigail. Can I do that?", Mexx said happily.

"I mean, actually I didn't want to show it to her, but maybe it would be even good if you show it and she also understands how long you've really known each other."

"Abby, Abby! Look! I want to show you something deeply nostalgic! It will shock you!"

"Uhm, what is it?", Abigail asked puzzled.

"Did you know something about these videos?"

He shows her the first video.

"It's kinda embarrasing to watch it, but also kinda interesting. Me as a child. You as a very young guy. Like how you hold me in your hands! You are holding a baby, who you gonna marry in 18 years... back then... kinda hilarious...", Abigail said after watching the video.

"Yes... I agree... now let's watch the second video."

After watching the video.

"Right... I still had brown hair... why they're now purple, nobody has explained me to this day. But I hope I look hot enough for you: purple hair, pale skin?"

"Purple hair really suits you. But the extremely pale skin... how did you actually manage to get such a pale skin?"

"The big secret is... I've never stayed at the sun, I've rarely left the house. That's how I got it... this pale skin. I hope you like it."

"On the one hand I like that, but on the other hand I was afraid that you might have some illness."

"What?! No, of course not! I'm healthy like anything else! Don't think about it, ok?"

"Ok."

"And now, dear, I want something that you do", Abigail began.

"Um, and what?", Mexx asked, hoping it's not something hilarious.

"Hold me in your hands, just like back then, 19 years ago... I want to feel it."

"Sounds ambiguous, but I like to do it, my dear."

And so he held her in his hands like a baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more soon...


End file.
